vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120886-morning-coffee-a-freezing-rain-on-top-of-snow-kinda-monday
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It was pretty awesome! :3 I apologize in advance for the inevitable "ANNE DON'T TOUCH THAT IT EXPLODES" moments once we get ICly introduced~ | |} ---- And hey, Shadowcaster! :D | |} ---- ---- I don't think you know Seeger very well if you think he'll tell someone not to touch something because it explodes... >.> | |} ---- I find that is a common problem with Aurin. On a good day I can remind myself that the diminutive stature, and general style of Aurin lends itself to that kind of curiosity. Just don't sound too much like a kender.....I don't like those. | |} ---- I have no clue what a kender is, sorry. xD But from the context of your statement... I do know how to rp tastefully. ;p | |} ---- Kender are a short statured race from Dragonlance. They have interesting ideas about property.....as in they just don't understand it at all. A kender will rob you blind, then just say they were borrowing it when caught. They will also pull every switch, hit every button, and laugh it off. They have no concept of mortality either. I'm guessing they must breed like rats on viagra to keep from becoming extinct. | |} ---- ---- We welcome everyone! :D This thread was started way back in the beta days. It's not really off topic, just a general Wildstar discussion of what we were up to with a fresh thread made every single day. Anyone can make it, just post in the last thread that you will be making it (a common courtesy), make sure Morning Coffee is in the title line, and include a picture of coffee, breakfast, and/or other morning nonesense. It's good to see a Dommy around, too! Being a bit new, I know you might not know me. I played both factions, but was beginning to lean Dominion when another high-profile member of this thread had something of a partial meltdown and left the game. In his absense, he asked me to take over his Exile guild (which I was a part-time officer of). So I might be a Dominion player were it not for that chain of events. Not something I necessarily regret (I love my guildmates), but I do sometimes miss that storyline. The Dominion is such an interesting faction with a lot of layers you can engage it at. In an RP field, it gives you "levels" of character development you can build into your character. It makes everything a bit easier. Exile does have its own benefits, though. Since it's more cosmopolitan (less of a monolithic organization), you have a bit more range to stretch concepts. | |} ---- There is nothing exclusive about this thread. The only constraint is that any post should have something nexus related, even if it is just a little "on nexus" added. | |} ---- ---- Nooo the Beans! T__T I apologize if our little Wildstar Coffee Threads seem a bit exclusive. You're not the first one to comment about that. I'm not sure why people get that vibe. :( | |} ---- In new social situations the amount of time between a person asking something, and feeling awkward for not getting a reply is measured in seconds. We had our inside jokes, and conversations. Although it was never our intent to be exclusive, it might have seemed that way from someone trying to jump in. | |} ---- I think it's our avatars...everyone in this thread has rather intimidating avatars... | |} ---- But.. but.. I am not a gun. Maybe I should use one of my girls. Hrm... or finally re-roll Pykke as an engineer. The Good knows how many engy AMPs I have rolling around Exile side. Ha... the current Pykke is a 'slinger, I can put him in a heavy costume and take that snap. It's a project. | |} ---- I started as an exile in a PvP server (this was before the merger) and most of the first two months playing were spent there. And I enjoyed it, but when I decided to change servers to Evindra I wanted a change of scenery (I was really indecisive on race, class etc and did not want to see the exile 1-15 experience again!) so I went dominion. I have never looked back. I love the lore and feel of playing this faction! But I do have a spellslinger and an esper on the exile side that may have to pay the Saddles a visit one of these days. ;) | |} ---- Seeger does kind of look like a Shadowrun street sam in that pic... | |} ---- I think that might have to do with sometimes people who aren't part of the RP circle/story tend to get overlooked and sometimes their comments straight up ignored (tho I know it's not intentional). Last night in game, I didn't have as much play time as I would have liked, because I had a massive headache when I got home from church, so i ended up taking a long nap when my kids napped. I did manage to get my crafting dailies done, and a round of CB quests (I maxed my CB and NW faction the other day, yay) just before bed. I also attempted SC for the first time. Even after watching a walkthru video, I still felt like a moron who couldn't "get" it. I'll be trying again in a couple of days, maybe when I'm not recovering from a giant headache lol. Funny you mention that. This is what I did this morning (before my coffee even!) | |} ---- I was wondering where Neff got that picture! I should have known that level of amazing could only be found in the Typrop sketchbox! But why are you in the hospital! D: Also.... cats are intimidating? o.O | |} ---- ---- I've been back in game for a couple weeks now and during that time I've read the "morning coffee" often enough to see many of the same names, that's the only reason I asked. That and the big "PRIVATE PROPERTY, VIOLATORS WILL BE PROSECUTED!" sign posted just outside the main entrance. Plus the shifty-eyed chua pointing a pair of pistols at me. Seems to be an odd greeting custom if you ask me, but I don't judge. | |} ---- Be glad he started wearing pants. | |} ---- Well that makes one of us. | |} ---- I find cats to be very intimidating, creepy, and scary... Last time I was around a cat(when i was 7), my entire arm was drenched in blood. I still have the scars T_T I had a joke, but I don't want Chillia choking me... | |} ---- I have a theory that if you look at a chua's Y-fronts, they actually have a tag that says "Gears of Bezgalore". Mechari understood that proper weapons engineering requires slightly uncomfortable underpants. | |} ---- And proper trademarking and branding! | |} ---- GRRRR!!! | |} ---- ---- Chua Stalker, confirmed! Wait, that is a Chua, right? | |} ---- ---- ---- I've never stalked a chua. I Play a mechari warrior most of the time. As out of place as I feel as a Mordesh standing tall above Aurin, it is worse as a mechari standing in the middle of a pack of Chua. | |} ---- ---- ----